


starlight, starbright

by serenitysea



Series: carry your world { emmy 'verse } [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, emmy fitzsimmons is smarter than you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitysea/pseuds/serenitysea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Imogene Molly Fitzsimmons is born, a small army is gathered outside the delivery room.</p><p>…no, it really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	starlight, starbright

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr, brace yourselves because the emmy 'verse is about to get real on ao3. 
> 
> a refresher, for those who are new to the madness:
> 
> \+ fitz and simmons have a daughter
> 
> \+ literally everyone from AOS + avengers will make/has made an appearance
> 
> \+ there is skyeward but it gives new meaning to the words _slow burn_
> 
> \+ emmy fitzsimmons is smarter than you.

When Imogene Molly Fitzsimmons is born, a small army is gathered outside the delivery room.  
  
…no, it really is.  
  
*  
  
The problem with being in the field is that pregnancy waits for no one, not even Jemma Simmons. Which means, after recovering from the irritation of being betrayed of her own body (turning on her in one of the worst bits of timing _ever_ ), Jemma allows the team to take her to closest hospital.  
  
(She was all for delivering in the field — modern times and all that — but when she'd started listing the procedure to Coulson, his eyes began to cross and all color drained from his face. "Hospital it is, then," she sighed, gritting her teeth through another wave of contractions.)  
  
So the enemy kind of… decided to follow them there.  
  
And it would have been okay it's just — Jemma declined the epidural (the science of it was just not quite safe enough for her and honestly, she didn't really trust anyone other than Fitz to be injecting her with any kind of substance, much less one inducing a lack of feeling below the waist — it happens to be getting kind of painful.  
  
Trip is pacing furiously and absently ducking out of the way as bullets fly everywhere. May is fiercely guarding the hospital suite door and taking out opponents stupid enough to appear in her line of sight while Lance works the tricky side corners. Coulson is calling the shots from behind the nurses' station and Fitz and Skye are inside with Jemma, cheering her on with a hand each on their ICERs in case the impossible happens — and they get through May.  
  
The doctor tells her to push and Jemma snarls at him, momentarily distracting both sides from the fight. "I _am_ pushing!"  
  
Finally a wail is heard from beyond the doors.  
  
*  
  
"Em. Emmy."  
  
The infant's tiny blue eyes pop open sluggishly and lock on Fitz.  
  
"Did you see that? _Did you see that_ — that's my _girl_ , smarter than all the books said, clearly recognizes her name far sooner than anticipated."  
  
Jemma turns her head tiredly. "It's probably just a reflex, Fitz, nothing to be —"  
  
"— She's a _genius_."  
  
She sighs in exhaustion and reaches for her 'genius' newborn. "A genius who needs to be fed, now give her here."  
  
Emmy latches on and Jemma closes her eyes.  
  
Fitz doesn't know if he's ever seen anything more beautiful in his entire life.  
  
*  
  
When Emmy is six, she breaks her arm.  
  
It's her non-dominant arm, so it's hardly the worst thing that happens.  
  
She gets a bright purple cast that everyone signs (Trip draws the coolest things) and all the ice cream she can eat for days. Mum and Dad don't even bother with their usual lecture about the harm of excessive dairy consumption (making it yet another win).  
  
It is, however, one of the few times she can remember Grant yelling at her parents. She can hear him despite being two floors away with her music on.  
  
  
"— be so _irresponsible_ and not _think_ about her safety —"  
  
"— excuse me, we are her **parents** ; there is literally _no one more concerned for her safety_ than we are —"  
  
"— you should have _been_ there —"  
  
  
There is a loud noise and then she can hear Mum quietly mumble a few words. The front door opens and closes with a distinct click.  
  
She doesn't see Grant for two whole weeks after that.  
  
It's the worst part of her recovery and she's an irritable mess and she doesn't even care.  
  
(She glares at her dad every chance she gets until one night he makes a phone call — she knows because Skye taught her how to wiretap when she was five and half with the stomach virus — anything to take her mind off puking was a _good_ thing and it happened to be all-consuming at the time — and Grant is there for breakfast when she comes downstairs the next morning.)  
  
*  
  
Skye is her favorite aunt.  
  
It should go without saying, but.  
  
Skye has this long beautiful hair and the biggest smile ever — just being around her makes Emmy feel like she's done amazing things with her life, even if her greatest accomplishment was getting out of bed and brushing her teeth — and she always knows exactly what to say to make her feel better.  
  
Everyone loves when Skye comes to visit (which is not often enough, in Emmy's opinion) and it actually isn't until sometime before she turns seven that she realizes:  
  
Her favorite aunt (Skye) and her favorite uncle (Grant) are _never_ around at the same time.  
  
Where one goes, the other decidedly _isn't_.  
  
And Emmy, well. She loves a good mystery.  
  
*  
  


**Author's Note:**

> \+ you can always find me on tumblr (b-isforbombshell)
> 
> \+ if you liked emmy, you may also like her cousin [lara](http://archiveofourown.org/series/163226)!


End file.
